Roc
Roc & Mayne are an American record production duo formed and currently reside in Miami, Florida. They have produced for Masspike Miles, Meek Mill, L.E.P. Bogus Boys, Chase N. Cashe, Cashy, Jarren Benton, and more. They have a different production style for every single they work on and not really just one curtain style. Most of their records they like to play multiple instruments, and both love making live sounding records. On some of they records they produce like to keep it simple, make sure the 808's bang and emphasize that bounce. They'll have some beats with fifteen different instruments and others with only one sound and some drums, as long as it's clean and hits hard. Life and career Roc was born and raised in West Chester, Pennsylvania and Mayne is from Miami. They first met in high school and were both into production at the time, but was just doing their own separate thing. Once they started recording together they decided to team up. From there they started traveling to Atlanta and Orlando to work with upcoming artists and building relationships with them. They both were living in Pennsylvania, but when they formed they moved to Miami so they could gain exposure whether it was competing in beat battles, going to industry showcases, or anything else. Roc & Mayne work on music everyday and if they don't they try to reach out to other artists. Their main musical influences are Chase N. Cashe and Hit-Boy from a production team The Surf Club, Honorable C-Note, J.U.S.T.I.C.E. League, and J.C. Primo. They've really helped both Roc and Mayne, see their own way of how they produce today. What inspires them to create music is listening to all sorts genres and always look out for new music to come out. Also, they look to see where the artist their working with is coming from, the image they are trying to have, and try build to what fits them best, while keeping their own sound to it. Roc & Mayne work with many producers so they could learn from them and their own style of music. The group there most close with is L.E.P. Bogus Boys. In 2010, they produced one of their songs called "Lust For Life" off their mixtape Don’t Feed Da Killaz 3 and ever since then, they decided to work more with each other. Just whenever Roc and Mayne were in the same city, they would decide to link up. After that they produced another one of their songs called "Faces" that appeared on the mixtape Now Or Neva in 2011. In 2012, they entered the IStandard Producer Showcase in Miami and went up against other producers from different cities. They on stage and showcased their music and what they've been working hard on for months before that event. The judges gave great feedback, and just told them to keep working and continuing to perfect their sounds. They beat all of the contestants and became they winners that year. Roc and Mayne currently reside in Miami and are trying build a name for themselves in the music industry as a whole. On January 24, 2012, they produced the first two singles "Love Come Down" and, "Candy Store" off of Masspike Miles mixtape Say Hello To Forever. In 2013, they also have some production on Cashy's mixtape Picasso, with lot of the production along with The Renegades from We the Best Music Group. Discography References External links * * * *Roc & Mayne at AllMusic *Roc & Mayne discography at Discogs Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Musical duos Category:Hip hop duos Category:American musical duos Category:American record producers Category:Musical groups from Miami, Florida